The dialogue in the library
by P'tfami
Summary: This is my shot of Mr Darcy going to get Mr Bennet’s permission to marry Elizabeth. Warning: Mr Darcy's internal dialogues is very pro fluffy.


Disclaimer: All rights to the P&P plot and characters belong to the late deceased Ms Jane Austen. I only hope she doesn't turn over in her grave when she "sees" this.

This is a shot of Darcy going to get Mr Bennet's permission to marry Elizabeth. The dialogue should hopefully be in tune with the novel, although the internal dialogues (esp. Darcy's) is very pro- fluffy.

FD - Fitz.Darcy

MB - Mr.Bennet.  
FDT/MBT - Character thoughts.

Scene: MB in library, reading. He doesn't look up when knock sounds on door.

**MB**: Enter

**FD**:Good evening Sir

(enters room)

**MB** (surprised but doesn't show it):Good evening...?

FDT:_Hmm, better break the ice first.._  
**FD**:(politely)I hope I haven't interrupted you in your reading."

**MB**(wryly):"Not at all, Sir. Dostovsky can wait. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
MBT :_I was just getting to the good bit when the Tsar is found murdered and there are fifty seven suspects. Why did you have to pick 'this' moment to work on your social graces, you bigheaded young twit? What are you doing here anyway?"_

**FD**:I want to have a word about procuring your blessing, Sir. I wish to marry your daughter Elizabeth

The effect was immediate. Mr Bennet stared, doubted and then spoke.

**MB**:Oh?"   
MBT:_YOU! you're Lizzy's enemy number one! she wouldn't have you even if you rolled over on this very carpet and begged! she...wait a minute.. is this the young fop's idea of a joke?"_

Mr Bennet falls into a reverie.

FDT:"_That's it? That's all you have to say? I thought I was Lucidity itself. What is it with father and daughter never reacting the way you expect them to?" _

Uncomfortable silence descends.

**FD**:(clears throat)Do - I have your permission, Sir?"

**MB**:(coming back from reverie with difficulty)I must - confess being a little more than surprised at your application, Mr- er..Darcy. I was not aware, you see, that you and my daughter were on such intimate terms."  
MBT: _"Especially if the same daughter once famously remarked that she wouldn't breathe the same foul air as you, let alone have to endure your society for four whole days!" _

**FD**:I admit that I have not been very forward with my intentions in the past, but Elizabeth and I have reached an understanding and we are quite serious in our intent."

FDT:_"Ah Elizabeth! Lodestar of my life, the fruit that hangs in my tree of life! An angel in human form if ever there was one! I love her! I love her! I love her!"  
_  
MBT: _"Good grief! The boy's serious! What on earth was Lizzy thinking? I can't turn down this - this extremely rich fop although it's a tempting thought"   
_  
**MB**:(heavy sigh):Very well, Sir. I see no particular objections. With you."  
MBT_:"But I will with Lizzy in a couple of minutes..."_

FDT_:"-love her! love her! Oh blast...must concentrate."_  
**FD**: "Thank you Sir." (Turns to leave)  
FDT:_"Well, that wasn't so diff-"  
_  
**MB**:Just one other thing. Would you mind asking my daughter to see me?"   
MBT:_"And if I find you've coerced her in any way, I'll have you out of here faster than you can __say Ten thousand a year ! as my wife so fondly quotes when referring to you."_

FDT_:"Uh - oh, touch of frost there. Perhaps I was a bit abrupt back there. "_  
**FD**:"Of course, Sir."

Darcy stands irresolutely with his hand on the doorknob, then turns and faces Mr Bennet again.

**FD**:"I know we haven't had many occasions in order to get better acquainted. Actually, I'll admit I never even bothered in the past. But that was before I met your daughter and I hope Mr Bennet, that for her sake we can make use of the present time to get to know each other better."

MBT_What's this? Can this be Lizzy's doing? 'How the mighty are fallen' as the fellow said."_  
MB(appearing nonchalant):Mmm..yes, quite"

Darcy leaves.

Mr Bennet allows himself a small smile, then rises and starts pacing the room with a frown.


End file.
